<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Glowcloudwasright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613814">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright'>Glowcloudwasright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lumberjanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April has a nightmare and Jo is there to comfort her, Comfort, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Of course mothman likes ABBA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare and, as always, Jo is there for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April &amp; Jo (Lumberjanes), Jo/April (Lumberjanes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Lumberjanes fic now, this quarantine has me writing non stop I tell you. This one's shorter but i've had this idea in my mind for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April didn't remember much about it, just the feeling of it all. Everything was dark and she could hear voices, her friends, Jo, her mom even? She felt bad because she had barely recognized her voice, echoing in the dark. Then she felt as if she was falling, nonstop, unable to do anything. No matter how strong she was, no matter how smart she was; her friends weren't there and she couldn't stop it. That's when she woke up, almost darting from her mattress and with cold sweat dripping down her forehead.</p><p>Bust just as easily the nightmare had come to her it was gone. If you've had a nightmare like this you know the feeling. You can't quite describe what just happened in your dream, but you remember exactly how it felt and if you try to close your eyes to rest, you see it all over again. It's not quite a string of events; it's just a weight on your chest and a feeling of hopelessness. It reminded April too much of when her mom was sick and she would get restless nights like this almost constantly.</p><p>She refused to think any more about it.</p><p>But she didn't really know what to do to distract herself. Her mermaid lemonade stand comic books were over at Ripley’s bunk who had borrowed them and it was much too dark to sketch in her notebook without a flash light that would wake her cabin mates up. Besides, she just wanted to sleep, get some rest from the day running around the woods hunting down carnivorous plants. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. The unsettling feeling quickly became annoyance at the occurrence, which granted, April thought was way better than being stuck to her bed terrified.</p><p>As a last resort she thought of going over to Jo's bunk atop of hers, but she felt bad about waking her up. She didn't want to bother Jo with such a childish thing like a nightmare.</p><p>"April? Are you okay?" Jo said from her bunk, she sounded like she was barely awake. How did she know?</p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Exactly what she wanted to avoid. Now April felt bad.</p><p>"I kind of heard rustling down there and you usually rustle when you have nightmares" So that’s what happened.</p><p>"Sorry Jo, go back to sleep"</p><p>"You didn't answer me." Pushed Jo. She always did that.</p><p>"Answer what?" April always did that too.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>Jo sounded more awake now. But still, April felt bad about waking up her best friend, even if that sometimes happened when they had sleep overs. </p><p>During a string of particularly bad nightmares back home, April would call Jo in the middle of the night, and Jo would always answer and they would talk until April was able to fall sleep again. One night Jo even went the extra mile of sneaking out of her house and bike down the street all the way to April’s house and sneaking through her window. Granted, they got in trouble about the sneaking out in the middle of the night, but that was exactly the kind of friend Jo was. If April needed her, she would always be there.</p><p>"You can sleep with me if you'd like." April must have zoned out on her thoughts if Jo had to offer support once again.</p><p>But it wasn't a bad idea; April liked sleeping next to Jo, it made her feel safe.</p><p>Without giving it more thought, April started climbing the stairs of their bunk bed to where Jo was sleeping, remembering how Jo got the top bunk in the first place, with a game of rock paper scissors, basically how they solved any argument between the two (even if April swore that Jo sometimes cheated, to which Jo always responded "how do you even cheat at rock paper scissors?")</p><p>April curled up next to Jo, keeping as much respectful distance as the small mattress allowed her, which wasn't much.</p><p>"Hey." said Jo with a coy smile and sleep in her eyes.</p><p>"Hey." responded April, grateful for the smile Jo had put on her face just now.</p><p>"Want to talk about your nightmare?"</p><p>"There's not much to talk about" And April wasn't lying, there was no story to narrate like when April had dreams about her friends and mermaids and giant rabbits. April just felt bad and wanted to get some sleep.</p><p>Although now being there with Jo made her forget about sleep. Right now, she just wanted to be with Jo.</p><p>"Want to talk about something else?"</p><p>Granted Jo wasn't the most emotional Roanoke, that probably was April, followed closely by Ripley; but she always knew when April felt bad and how to make her feel better.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Do you think Barney did see mothman the other day?"</p><p>The sudden question made April laugh. She did remember Barney and Wren talking about it during dinner the other night, about how they saw a huge moth like creature with red eyes that danced along to their cabins radio before flying away into the night.</p><p>"Maybe. If there are yetis and mermaids why can't there be a mothman?"</p><p>"It just doesn't convince me."</p><p>April liked how Jo was always a little sceptic, always willing to find the truth out there and even then question it a little bit.</p><p>"You don't believe Mothman likes ABBA?"</p><p>"Oh no, mothman totally likes ABBA, but why would he specifically be around here?"</p><p>"Supernatural hot spot? Or maybe it was the Taco Tuesdays."</p><p>"Taco Tuesdays are a pretty good reason to come by."</p><p>The whole exchange had the girls laughing in no time and everything about a nightmare was long forgotten. April was snapped back to reality when Jo let out a huge yawn, which reminded her that it had to be at least 2 am and she had just woken up her best friend.</p><p>"You must be exhausted, sorry; I’ll go back to my bed."</p><p>"Already?" Jo hadn't meant to say that, or at least not like that. Her sleepiness was betraying her. "Sorry, I mean I thought you would spend the night here. Kind of like back home."</p><p>Of course they sometimes shared a bed when sleeping over at the others house, but they both had big queen sized beds that gave both of them a lot of personal space. This wasn't the case. Jo was practically spooning April, although none of them could find a problem with that.</p><p>"I guess I could stay..." started April. "If you are so scared of sleeping alone. Don't worry Jo, I'll protect you from the dancing mothman."</p><p>Jo contained a laugh at that last part. Of course April had just been scared for her life a few minutes ago and joking around and bragging the next minute. Jo liked that about April, her confidence. She could use some of that sometimes.</p><p>“Whatever would I do without you, oh, April the brave?" Jo asked sassing April back.</p><p>"Guess we'll never find out."</p><p>That last part left April's lips almost like a whisper. That wasn't a joke anymore, it was practically a promise. And Jo picked up on that.</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>April couldn’t quite remember when she closed her eyes and fell asleep, nor did she remember when Jo started spooning her and brushing her hair with her fingers; but most importantly, she couldn’t remember a thing about any nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>